Alyssa Lies
by Emerald Thorns
Summary: Renesmee is a fourth grade student. Alyssa is an abused child. Can Edward Help Alyssa before it's to late? Based on Alyssa Lies by Jason Michael Corroll. AH AU Possibly OOC. One-Shot


**This is my first one-shot. Based on the song Alyssa Lies by Jason Michael Carroll. Please Review. It means a lot. **

**Nessie's POV**

It was my first day of fourth grade. I saw a little girl on the sings and went to go talk to her since she looked lonely.

"Hi," I said, "I'm Renesmee. You can call me Nessie though."

"Hi," she said back timidly, "My name is Alyssa."

We talked for a while until the bell rang and then we went into class.

In class we got to sit next to each other and we talked during free time. After a while she wasn't as timid and we began joking and laughing.

After school dad picked me up and he asked me how my day was.

"Good," I said, "I made a new friend today. Her name is Alyssa and she's really nice."

"That's good," he said and kissed my forehead. "It's good that you made a new friend."

The next day at school it was burning hot. Then again, this is California and it's summer. Of course it's hot.

Alyssa had a bruise on her cheek but I didn't get t ask about it because I was running late.

"Alyssa," Mrs. Varner, our teacher, stopped her as we walked into the classroom, "what happened to your face?"

"I f-f-fell," Alyssa stuttered. My dad said that sometimes when people lie, they stutter. He's a lawyer so I guess he would know. I didn't want to say anything in front of the teacher though so I just stayed silent.

At recess we went out on the swings and I turned to her. "Can I ask you something? You don't have to answer if you don't wanna."

She looked like she knew what I wanted to ask and she nodded.

"Um, okay," she whispered.

"How did you really get that bruise?" I asked slowly.

"I fell," she said. Same as she had to the teacher.

"No-" I was about to tell her that I knew she was lying but she cut me off.

"My dad pushed me and I fell on the side of the coffee table," she said softly.

"Does you're dad do that a lot?" I asked her softly. She just nodded. I hugged her and I heard her sob into my shoulder.

That day when Daddy picked me up from school I was doing my best to hold back tears. Alyssa showed me some of the bruises and scars she had and they looked really bad. And she was in pain all the time, physical and emotional.

When we got home I couldn't hold it in anymore. I broke down and cried.

"What's wrong?" My dad said franticly and hugged me close to him.

"Alyssa-" I began but couldn't finish.

"It's okay," Daddy said, "You can tell me."

"Alyssa lied to the teacher today," I said, "She had a bruise on her face and she said she fell. But she didn't. Her dad pushed her. He does it a lot. He hits her when she doesn't even do anything."

My dad was silent for a minute. Then he hugged me tighter.

"I'm gonna try to help her," he said after a minute.

"Really?" I asked. "Can you do that?"

"Yes," He said.

The next day Dad walked me into the classroom and I didn't see Alyssa.

"She's not here," I told him.

A worried expression crossed his face and he went over to the teacher.

They talked for a while and the teacher was in tears.

He walked back to me and I started to voice my questions.

"Why isn't she at school? Is she okay? Why is the teacher crying? Why are you crying?"

"Baby I'm so sorry," He hugged me tightly and there were tears in his eyes. "Alyssa isn't going to be at school anymore."

"Why not?" I knew why. I couldn't believe it though. I didn't want to believe it.

"She's with God now," he said softly. "She's being comforted with God."

"But why?" I asked. "Why did she have to go? I didn't want her to go."

He rubbed my back and took me out of the classroom and we started to the car.

I wasn't going to be in school today.

**:( I cried writing this. Just like I cried listening to that song. **

**Please take this story seriously cause things like this do happen. Not like how I wrote it but it does and there are so many kids in the world who are victims of child abuse. Don't just ignore it. If you know someone who is abused you should confront someone about. And you shouldn't need a story to tell you that.**


End file.
